This invention relates to cooperative identification systems (which had their electronic beginnings in World War II as Identification—Friend or Foe Systems) in which the identifying agency and the object to be identified cooperate in the identification process according to a prearranged scheme. More specifically, the invention relates to systems consisting generically of an interrogator (or “reader”) inductively coupled to a transponder (or “tag”) where the reader is associated with the identifying agency and the tag is associated with the object to be identified.
Such systems are being used or have the potential of being used for identifying fish, birds, animals, or inanimate objects such as credit cards. Some of the more interesting applications involve objects of small size which means that the transponder must be minute. In many cases it is desirable to permanently attach the tag to the object which means implantation of the device in the tissues of living things and somewhere beneath the surfaces of inanimate objects. In most cases, implantation of the tag within the object forecloses the use of conventional power sources for powering the tag. Sunlight will usually not penetrate the surface of the object. Chemical sources such as batteries wear out and cannot easily be replaced. Radioactive sources might present unacceptable risks to the object subject to identification. One approach to powering the tag that has been successfully practiced for many years is to supply the tag with power from the reader by means of an alternating magnetic field generated by the reader. This approach results in a small, highly-reliable tag of indefinite life and is currently the approach of choice.
For many applications, convenience and utility dictate that the reader be hand-portable which translates into the use of batteries to power the unit. However, the size and weight of batteries having the requisite capacity to perform the identification function at reasonable ranges without interruption challenge the very concept of hand-portability. The twin goals of ease of use and system performance have been the subject of uneasy compromise in the past. There is a need to harness the recent advances in technology to the design of energy efficient systems in order to realize the full potential of identification systems based on inductive coupling.
As identification systems of this type proliferate and users multiply, it becomes important to recognize this changing environment in the design of next-generation identification apparatus. Newer-model readers should be able to read older-model tags. Users' privacy and security interests must be respected—one user should not be able to read another user's tags. And finally, in this computer-driven world, it must be possible to conveniently interface readers with computers.